União dos Escoteiros do Brasil
The União dos Escoteiros do Brasil (UEB, Union of Brazilian Scouts) is the national Scouting organization of Brazil. Scouting in Brazil was founded in 1910 and was among the charter members of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1922. The União dos Escoteiros do Brasil itself was founded in 1924; it has 53,055 members as of 2011. The association is a member of the Comunidade do Escutismo Lusófono (Community of Lusophone Scouting). Scouting in Brazil is very popular in cities and suburban areas. Scouts from Brazil attend world and regional events in large numbers. They were well represented at the 1998 World Jamboree with 3,000 participants. Program The association is divided in four sections according to age: Rule 157 * Lobinhos/Lobinhas (Cub Scouts) - ages 7 to 10 - The highest rank is the Distintivo de Cruzeiro do Sul * Escoteiros/Escoteiras (Boy Scouts/Girl Scouts) - ages 11 to 14 - The highest rank is the Distintivo de Escoteiro Lis de Ouro * Seniores/Guias (Senior Scouts/Girl Guides) - ages 15 to 17 - The highest rank is the Distintivo de Escoteiro da Pátria * Pioneiros/Pioneiras (Pioneers) - ages 18 to 21 - The highest rank is the Insígnia de B-P The UEB also has Sea Scout and Air Scout branches. The Scout emblem incorporates elements of the coat of arms of Brazil. Scout Motto in Rio de Janeiro honors the founder of Scouting]] * Scouts: Sempre Alerta (Always Alert) * Cubs: Melhor Possivel (Do your best) The Scout slogan is Estar sempre alerta para servir o melhor possível. Scout Promise Prometo pela minha honra fazer o melhor possível para: Cumprir meus deveres para com Deus e minha Pátria; Ajudar ao próximo em toda e qualquer ocasião; Obedecer a Lei Escoteira. I promise on my honor, to do my best: To fulfill my duties to God and to my country; To help my fellow man in any occasion; To obey the Scout Law. Scout Law # O Escoteiro tem uma só palavra; sua honra vale mais do que a própria vida. A Scout is to be trusted; his honor is of greater value than his life. # O Escoteiro é leal. A Scout is loyal. # O Escoteiro está sempre alerta para ajudar o próximo e pratica diariamente uma boa ação. A Scout is always prepared to help his fellow man and practices a good turn every day. # O Escoteiro é amigo de todos e irmão dos demais Escoteiros. A Scout is a friend to everybody and a brother to every other Scout. # O Escoteiro é cortês. A Scout is courteous. # O Escoteiro é bom para os animais e as plantas. A Scout is good to animals and plants. # O Escoteiro é obediente e disciplinado. A Scout is obedient and orderly. # O Escoteiro é alegre e sorri nas dificuldades. A Scout is happy and smiles in difficulties. # O Escoteiro é econômico e respeita o bem alheio. A Scout is thrifty and respects the property of others. # O Escoteiro é limpo de corpo e alma. A Scout is clean on body and soul. See also * Federação de Bandeirantes do Brasil * Caio Vianna Martins * Oscar Palmquist References External links * Official Homepage * Escoteiro - Sempre Alerta * Escotismo Brasil Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Brazil Category:Organizations established in 1924 Category:1924 establishments in Brazil